Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Dr Stone
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Note: I am reposting this story here from my inkitt account! In 2018 genius physicist Kiryu Sento also known as Kamen Rider Build created the "New World" with Evolto gone. One by one the memories of Kazumi and Gentoku return each unlocking new forms. Meanwhile at a High School genius scientistmSenku, is working in a lab and his best friend Taiju is going to confess to his true love


"Humanity!" A man said as he walked down the street, people screamed and ran as he flicked his wrists and caused cars and hydrants to explode, "You will all bow to the son of Evolto!" He chuckled, "I am Bloodstain!" Four beings brushed through the crowd of people. Revolt looked at them he chuckled and smirked, "Aha! I have been waiting for you, Kamen Riders." Ryuga rolled his shoulders and pounded his fist into his palm.

"Sento, let's nail this guy!"

"Mm!" Sento smiled and nodded, the four of them took out their drivers and slapped them on their waists. Ryuga pulled out the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle.

"Ikuzo, Beardo." Kazumi said putting the Grease Fullbottle into the Grease Perfect Kingdom. Gentoku took out the Prime Rogue Bottle and folded it in half.

"Whatever you say, Potato."

Sento pulled out the Genius Fullbottle, "Now then," he smirked, "Shall we begin the experiment?" They all inserted their bottles into their drivers. Each driver spoke, calling out the transformations by name starting with Sento.

"Genius! Muscle Galaxy! Prime Rogue! Grease Perfect!" They grabbed the crank on the sides of their drivers and turned them slowly but gradually got faster, "Are you ready?!" They all struck fighting poses and in unison cried out,

"Henshin!"

Across town, at a high school, Taiju burst into the science lab, "Senku!" Senku grit his teeth, "Today is the day! I'm going to finally ask out Yuzuriha!" Senku chuckled and turned and looked at Taiju.

"I see," he smiled and walked over to him and handed him a bottle, "Here."

"What's this?!"

"It's a love potion. I'm Ten Billion Percent sure it can help you out."

"HUH?! A LOVE POTION?!" He took the bottle, he stared at it intensely, he then sighed and dumped it out, "No thanks Senku! I can do this without a love potion!" He then turned and ran out the door.

"Senku, was that really a love potion?" A student in the lab asked Senku chuckled.

"No, it was actually gasoline. I knew Ten Billion Percent he wouldn't drink it."

"And if he did?"

"He probably would've died."

"300 Yen says he won't do it!"

Another student laughed, "400 Yen says he does it but pees himself!"

"10 Billion Yen." Senku said looking over his shoulder, "He's gonna do it."

Taiju came outside near a tree where he saw _her. _Yuzuriha! The love of his life. "Yuzuriha!" He called to her, she smiled and turned and faced him.

"Ah, Taiju-Kun."

"Yuzuriha!" He clenched his fists, "I have to tell you something! Something I have been dying to tell you for years now!" She blushed bright red and her mouth went dry. "I-" he paused when he saw a green flash. "What the hell?!" Across town, in the city square, the Kamen Riders fought Bloodstain. Sento suddenly stopped when he saw the flash, he turned and faced it.

"What the hell...?"

Kazumi paused, he looked over and saw Misora standing to look up at the flash. "Mii-Tan!" He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her just as the flash passed over them and they were turned to stone.

Taiju dashed and stood in front of his love. "I'll protect you Yuzuriah! Because of I...I lo-" the light hit him and he was turned to stone. Within an hour the entire planet was covered and all humanity turned to stone.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. The stone started to crack, a piece fell off of his eye. He roared and broke free of the stone. Ryuga rolled his neck and he looked around, he screamed in shock and looked around. "Eh?! What the hell?!" He scratched his back, "Hm?" He looked himself up and down and screamed. He didn't have clothes on. He was in the middle of the forest, he looked down and picked up his Build Driver and Galaxy Muscle Full bottle. They were cast in stone. "What the hell...?"

"Oi."

Ryuga screamed and quickly covered himself, he stumbled and fell onto his butt. He looked over and saw Sento who was squatting down. Sento stood up, he had dark cracks on the left side of his face that seemed to resemble the Rabbit seen on his Rabbit-Tank form or even Cross-Z Build form. Ryuga had cracks over the opposite eye that resembled the Dragon. Sento wore clothing that seemed to be made of animal hide, and some writing on the right side of his chest that read a2+b2=c2. "S-Sento!"

"Here." Sento tossed Ryuga some clothes, Ryuga quickly put on the clothes, it was a tunic and an animal fur pelt that went around his waist.

"What the hell is going on Sento?! Where are we?!"

"We're on Earth." He said, Ryuga picked up his driver and fullbottle and raised an eyebrow. He looked around, this wasn't the Earth he knew.

"How...?"

"It's like this...3,700 years ago roughly humanity was turned to stone."

"3,700?! How would you know?!"

"I counted," he said, "It was a rather long boring process." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about Kazumi and Gentoku?!"

"Yes, come with me." He turned and the two started walking off. Ryuga looked around at the people, Sento was right, they were all turned to stone. Ryuga then looked down at the driver and fullbottle. "They still work by the way."

"Hm?" Ryuga looked up at Sento.

"The Build Driver and our bottles still work. We just need to restore them."

"How would you know?"

"I did it to mine."

"With what?!"

"Nitric Acid." He said, "There's a cave not too far from here with some guy laying down in it. I made a cup from mud and filled it, and then that's how I brought you back."

"What about the guy in the cave?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's none of my concern."

"I see..."

"Yosh," they came up to what looked like a large clubhouse. Sento took Ryuga inside. Inside were the bodies of Gentoku, as well as Kazumi with his arms around Misora. Ryuga looked around.

"Cozy."

"Yep." Sento knelt down and grabbed his Build Driver and Genius Fullbottle. Ryuga's eyes widened, they were practically good as new. "I figure, once we have everyone back, then we can-" Sento paused. Ryuga raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Hm?" Ryuga lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit,

"Not you!" Sento sniffed the air, "Smoke."

"Oh, smoke." They both stood there in silence.

"SMOKE?!" They said in unison and they dashed out the door. They started to run in the direction of the smoke.

"Sento! If there's smoke there's bound to be survivors!"

"Yosh!" Sento said, "Which means we could work together in restoring humanity!" The two burst through the bushes to find another clubhouse type structure. They both smiled.

"Anyways big oaf, that's my theory," Senku said as he and Taiju came back to their campsite. Senku stopped when he saw Sento and Ryuga. Sento looked back to Senku. Sento gave Senku a nod, Senku nodded back. Sento walked over to Senku and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Kiryu Sento."

"Ishigami Senku."

"Oi! Senku! Aren't you gonna introduce me?!"

Senku chuckled, he raised his arm and pointed back with his thumb, "This big oaf is Taiju." Sento nodded and did the same thing.

"And this muscle brained idiot is Banjo Ryuga."

"Eh?! MUSCLE BRAINED?!" Ryuga said Sento turned his head.

"At least I didn't call you an idiot." Sento then looked back to Senku. The two smiled at each other. And like that, a legendary partnership has begun.


End file.
